Изнанка
by Amarant
Summary: Я люблю, когда он улыбается. Люблю его улыбку, когда она принадлежит мне, когда он улыбается мне и только мне. Я люблю… когда мне кажется, что между нами чтото есть. Логан&Вероника.


**Название**: Изнанка

**Автор**: Renna

**Пейринг**: Логан/Вероника

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Жанр**: романс, флафф… странный флафф

**Спойлеры**: первый сезон, где-то после "Hot Dogs"

**Предупреждения**: POV Вероники, автор-маниак, маниак болен, авторское видение

**Дисклеймер**: омг, если бы это было мое… я бы не писала фиков, я бы писала сценарий к четвертому сезону, млин

**Разрешение на архивирование**: спросите

Для **Корлеоны** – я ей обещала. Для **Леси ака ****Whisper** – я ее люблю, это она меня подсадила на ВМ. И особая благодарность **Еве-Лотте** – солнце, ты меня спасаешь. От Веро-ломки.

Четверг.

Это ничего не значит, просто четверг, день недели. Пятый от начала. Четвертый рабочий день. Семнадцатый день месяца. Просто четверг.

И в туфли набился песок.

Я смотрю на него. Просто смотрю – _я люблю на него смотреть_ – не пытаюсь запомнить, просто смотрю. Как будто пытаюсь запрыгнуть в последний вагон уходящего поезда, не упустить последний шанс. Я смотрю на него.

Я люблю, когда он улыбается. Люблю его улыбку, когда она принадлежит мне, когда он улыбается мне и только мне. Не кому-то еще, не другой женщине, не другой девушке, не Лили – мне. Люблю, когда он смотрит мне в глаза, люблю, когда он прижимается лбом к моему лбу, люблю, когда он прижимает меня к себе – близко-близко, тесно-тесно, и даже воздуха – и того между нами не остается.

Я люблю… когда мне кажется, что между нами что-то есть.

Люблю этот чертов четверг.

…

– Ты мало ешь.

Я пожимаю плечами. Как тут объяснишь… я не могу есть. Просто не могу, у меня такое бывает, и я даже сама не знаю почему. То ли жизни в такие моменты слишком много, то ли наоборот слишком мало, но мое тело не хочет еды. Сопротивляется. Упирается. Да и я не настаиваю. Я просто не ем.

В туфли набился песок, и натирает ноги.

– Я не хочу.

Он покупает мне холодный коктейль. Я улыбаюсь. Его руки на моих бедрах, и все. Он обнимает и не обнимает меня – _и то и другое одновременно_ – просто его руки лежат на моих бедрах. И мне хорошо. От одного этого прикосновения, от одного осознания того, что это все только между нами, только _для нас_.

Сегодня четверг.

– Что ты любишь? – я знаю о нем так много и так мало. Много – от Лили. Из ее рассказов, ярких, сумбурных, вызывающих. У Лили все было _на грани_, за гранью. Лили могла рассказывать о себе и о нем – смеясь. Рассказывать о тех безумствах, что они совершали вместе. И о тех, что хотели совершить. О сексе. О том, _какой он_.

А я сама ничего не знаю о нем. Я знаю, что Лили любила его. Знаю, что он любил Лили. И все. Вот и все.

– Что-то конкретное или вообще? – он смеется. Всякий раз, когда он смеется, я задерживаю дыхание. Собираюсь. Готовлюсь. Я боюсь его смеха. Я боюсь его.

– Вообще.

У меня руки дрожат. Да и я вообще дрожу – вся. И знаю, что он чувствует мою дрожь, и не знаю – что он подумает. Не знаю, но меня почему-то это волнует.

Меня многое волнует. Из того, что касается его.

Он улыбается. Я держу коктейль в одной руке, в правой, и пальцы немного сводит от холода. Мы стоим на пляже, неподвижно, и люди, должно быть, смотрят, видят, наблюдают. Мне страшно. Я дрожу.

– Тебе холодно?

– Нет, мне… холодно.

Закрываю глаза. В темноте лучше, спокойнее. В темноте… темно. Я пытаюсь успокоиться, но я дрожу и не могу унять дрожь. И натертые ноги ноют. И пальцы сводит от холода.

– В чем дело? – тихо спрашивает он. Привлекает меня к себе, прижимает, обнимает – меня, напуганную, дрожащую, и не от холода, не от ветра. От того, что я боюсь его. Странный, противоестественный страх, но я боюсь.

И не знаю, как сказать. Не знаю – стоит ли говорить.

Однажды я уже попыталась сказать. Тогда получилось – _все слишком быстро_. Не помню его ответ. Помню смысл, но не помню слов. А должна, наверное.

– Ни в чем… просто… ветер холодный.

И открываю глаза. Встречаюсь с ним взглядом. И хочу отвернуться, но не могу. Не знаю, что он подумает, боюсь, что подумает не то, а смотреть – вот так, в открытую – не могу.

– Вероника…

– Песок в туфли попал, - перебиваю я. Быстро, поспешно. – Это ерунда.

…

Четверг.

Это никогда ничего не значило – просто день недели. Пятый от начала, третий от конца. Четвертый рабочий день. Второй до уикенда. Просто четверг.

– Я слишком долго была одна, - шепчу я. Не знаю, слышит он или нет, но надеюсь, что нет. Мне просто надо было это сказать. Для себя.

Его руки на моих бедрах. И я прижимаюсь лбом к его плечу. Маленькая. _Короткая_. Вероника.

Интересно, буду ли я для него просто Вероникой. Не подругой Лили. Не Вероникой Марс. Вероникой.

Сегодня четверг, и песок натирает ноги.

У меня голова кружится. И руки дрожат. Это слишком сложно. И слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правильным. Слишком неправильно. Так неправильно, что даже хорошо.

– Не обращай внимания. Это очередные… «_моменты_».

И я улыбаюсь.

Только вот руки все еще дрожат.

И у меня такое чувство, что меня вывернули наизнанку, и забыли вывернуть обратно. А еще песок натер мне ноги, и скоро пойдет дождь.

**Занавес**


End file.
